Fight and Beg
by Chaotic Streams
Summary: Sunstreaker and an OC, Dominic. Both are dominate, so it always leads to fighting... male-slash, pwp, character development reasons. I suck at summaries, just so you know.


Rated for language and being basically a pwp. But it was for me to develop Dominic's personality more, and to work on my Sunstreaker. Reviews are appreciated! :)

* * *

><p>"Fucking cheater," the dark haired male hissed, still trying to get his wrists free from the iron hold that Sunstreaker held them in. A small smirk of amusement passed over the holoform's lips as he straddled Dominic's waist, his knees resting on either side of the human's pelvis. Even though he was protesting against the current position—pulling at his arms to wrench them free despite knowing it was useless—Dominic's pants were tight, an erection straining beneath the denim material.<p>

"Looks like I win. Again," Sunstreaker purred out, leaning down and pressing his lips roughly against Dominic's. The human had to admit—the mech really perfected his holoform, the taste of his lips something he could only describe as [i]Sunstreaker[/i], but incredibly delicious at the same time, leaving him wanting more as the 'bot pulled away with yet another cocky smirk. Dominic spared a somewhat irritated glance.

"You and your damn robotic strength," he grumbled, always something of a sore loser when it came to these sort of competitions. Neither male was particularly submissive when it came to sex, and the result was a battle for who would be top. Unfortunately, it was rare that Dominic won, Sunstreaker incorporating inhuman strength into his holoform, which was why the human always referred to him as a cheater. Adjusting so Sunstreaker held both of his wrists with one hand, keeping them pinned above the human's head, he moved his now free hand to Dominic's jaw, forcing his head to the side so he had access to the tan flesh of his charge's neck. A low growl sounded from the back of the pilot's throat as he bucked his hips, trying to wedge Sunstreaker off. The mech merely chuckled, before his lips and teeth attacked the sensitive skin, kissing, sucking and leaving little love bites from his jawline to his collar bone. Unable to mask his reactions like he wanted to, a shiver spread through the human's form, a soft gasp escaping full lips that were usually spouting crude words. The organic's bare chest was open for Sunstreaker, and the mech took full advantage of it, his lips moving south as he released Dominic's hands so he could run his own down the pilot's sides, before letting them come to rest on his charge's hips.

"Ahh, fuck," Dominic growled out breathlessly when Sunstreaker gave a particularly sharp bite to the soft skin over his collar bone. Dominic's hand threaded into the dark locks of his guardian's hair, before he tightened his grasp and pulled the mech up to meet his lips in a sloppy, heat filled kiss. Sunstreaker was cautious, should Dominic still try to claim dominance—it wouldn't be a first. The human never settled into his role as the submissive so easily, and Sunstreaker wasn't disappointed when Dominic flipped their positions with a pull on the mech's hair and rude shove to the chest. The positions were now reversed, with the human straddling his mech guardian, his hands pinning Sunstreaker's to the mattress. A coy smirk spread over the holoform's lips.

"Think you've won?" he asked teasingly, making Dominic glare with suspicion. The mech easily overpowered the hold he was in, freeing his hands before shoving his human off the bed backwards. Hearing the other land with a dull thud, a small spark of concern came as realization dawned on him that Dominic could have hit his head hard enough on the floor to gain a concussion. He moved to the edge of the bed, but was met by Dominic reaching up and grabbing the neck of his shirt and pulling him to the floor on top of the human. Their lips met in a hot kiss as Dominic locked his arms around the holoform's neck, their torso's crashing together as their clothed erections ground against one another, causing Dominic to groan against his lover.

When his human ground his erection up against him again, it was obvious to Sunstreaker that Dominic had surrendered and would assume the submissive role during their intercourse. Pleased, the holoform clawed at the human's pants, a silent order that they hand to go. Dominic let out an amused chuckle as the mech went to kissing and biting his neck and left him to get his own pants off. As he got the belt and zipper open, his guardian pulled away completely, before nearly forcing the tan human to roll over on his stomach.

"You're going to be begging me to fuck you," Sunstreaker purred, ripping the human's pants down around his knees, revealing that Dominic had chosen to go commando that day. The organic's cock stiffed more from the cold air that breezed over it, before Dominic hissed as the mech gave a brief swat to his ass, making the human glare over his shoulder.

"Do not tease me," he warned, making Sunstreaker smirk more.

"And what would you do, if I did?" he asked, kissing up the human's spine as he subtly removed the belt from the loops. He didn't give Dominic a chance to answer, before he smacked the tan ass with the belt, making his human give a surprised yelp. Feeling the pilot tense, he knew what his charge was doing before he could do it. Dominic had the disadvantage with his jeans around his knees, but that didn't stop him from sitting up on them and reaching for the mech, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Sunstreaker grabbed the wrist of the reaching hand, twisting it behind the human before forcing him back down on the ground, grinding his clothed erection against the pert, bare ass. The mech grabbed Dominic's free hand, wrenching it back as well, before tying the two wrists together with the belt, effectively restraining his charge. The human was less than pleased with the new binds, tugging on them and trying to get them free.

"You bastard! Get this off me!" he demanded. His demands, however, were only met with a swat on the ass, the abused cheek stinging and making the human grunt.

"Then I wouldn't be able to do this." Another swat, this one harder and making Dominic jerk forward and glare. He was folded in an odd position, his knees holding his ass in the air while the upper portion of his torso and his head rested against the floor. He was pretty much naked, while Sunstreaker was still fully clothed. That changed, however, as Sunstreaker willed his clothes away, the material disappearing into flittering light, the receptors returning to his true form that waited outside. He was just as naked as his human charge, his thick cock erect in the air in anticipation of where it'd soon be buried.

The mech let his hands run over his charge's sides, before he brought them to rest on Dominic's hips, holding him steady before he guided his cock to the human's entrance. Knowing Dominic's preference to just have intercourse hard and rough, the mech didn't bother to preparing him with his fingers. Not wanting to tear the tender flesh of his human's anus however, he made sure his cock was well lubricated before pushing the head against the puckered entrance. It took a bit of force, but after getting the head of his cock in, the rest was easier to bury. Dominic groaned, his body tensing up, but knowing what his human wanted, Sunstreaker gripped his hips tightly, before burying his entire length with one harsh thrust that ripped a loud, almost pained moan from Dominic. They had done this enough times for the frontliner to know his human didn't want him to stop—and actually got irritated when he offered to do so. Barely giving himself a moment to relish in the tight heat, Sunstreaker felt like his spark was vibrating, being inside his charge giving him a sense of connection with the organic. Dominic was shaking, the inability to be able to hold onto something making him edgy as the thick cock remained unmoving inside of him, a bit of pain being drowned out by sensation of being filled by someone he loved.

Sunstreaker didn't stay still for long, before he slid his cock out, leaving very little inside. Dominic moaned out, his toes curling as his fists balled up from the loss. The mech's grip tightened, before he slammed into his human again, eliciting a sharp yell from Dominic, before he moaned, his body shaking slightly.

With Dominic helpless in front of him, a cruel smirk spread to the mech's lips as he kept his cock inside the human, unmoving, but let his hand slip beneath his charge, gently caressing the stiff and leaking cock.

"What… the hell…" Dominic hissed, trying to grind his hips back, only to be held still by his guardian.

"Remember what I said?" he teased, still stroking his human at a torturously slow pace. "I want you to beg. Beg me to fuck you, Dominic."

"Fuck you," he growled in response. A small smirk came to the mech's face as he rolled his eyes, before he pulled his cock out of the tight heat—a loss for himself, but he knew he'd be back soon. He continued stroking Dominic, a little faster than he had been, his hand fully around the other male's length, building his human to his climax while Dominic gave in to letting out breathless moans as Sunstreaker did so.

As soon as Dominic was close to his end—the second the mech sensed he was about to cum—he let go, causing a frustrated, strangled noise to be emitted from his human. "Beg," the frontliner ordered.

"No!" the human growled in desperation, reluctant to sacrifice his pride. Sunstreaker made a 'tsk' noise, before standing up, not touching his charge again. Dominic twisted his neck at an awkward angle to see the mech was moving for his clothes which lay on the floor. "W-where are you going? What the fuck!"

"I told you: beg."

Dominic made another noise, this one sounding more like choking. His hormones were escalating through his body like wildfire, and he was pretty sure if Sunstreaker didn't finish him off, he was going to explode, and not in a good way. He bit his tongue for a moment, the heat in his groin almost unbearable.

"Fine!" he exclaimed, his voice showing a little too much desperation for his liking. But, his pride was out the window now. "Please, Sunny, please, just fuck me. I need you, please, I—"

He couldn't even finish his desperate plea, as Sunstreaker had dropped back down to his knees silently, his hands returning to their near bruising hold on Dominic's hips, before he thrust in with a single movement, burying himself completely in the heat and making Dominic moan out wantonly. Sunstreaker pulled out, before slamming back in, picking up a quick, yet deep pace, fucking his human hard against the floor, Dominic's yells becoming more frantic and desperate with the occasional 'harder' thrown in. Sunstreaker angled his hips differently, slamming roughly into his human's prostate and making the pilot see white.

Picking his pace up to rapid thrusts, Sunstreaker growled, feeling Dominic tighten around him, sign the human was nearing his climax. Reaching around, the mech began to stroke his cock erratically while continuing to thrust in and out. The mech's own overload was building, and as Dominic came in his hand with a husky moan, his anus became impossibly tight around the frontliner's cock, throwing him over the edge and milking his own orgasm as he leaned forward and bit into Dominic's shoulder when the human moaned out.

The mech panted lightly, pulling his softening cock from his human, before collapsing to lay beside him. With a single hand, he untied the belt, before pulling the heavily panting human into his arms, pressing their bodies together.

"I hate… when you make me beg," Dominic said, his voice a low whisper as he still tried to regain oxygen in his lungs.

"But I love hearing your beautiful voice, begging me to take you," Sunstreaker shared, kissing the human's lips. Dominic kissed back lazily, the need to sleep creeping up on him fast.

"I love you," he whispered, resting his head against the mech's bare chest.

"I love you too," his guardian responded, putting a possessive arm around him.


End file.
